


Shiver

by myracingthoughts



Series: Darcy Lewis Bingo [6]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myracingthoughts/pseuds/myracingthoughts
Summary: Darcy hates winter. Clint’s a tease.Eight little words in that signature growl, and all of Darcy’s self restraint went out the window.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Series: Darcy Lewis Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927495
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Extra special thanks to the amazing [@treaddelicately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately) for lovingly beta’ing this.
> 
> This fic was written for Darcy Lewis Bingo and checks off box D5: “Typical”

“You cold, darlin’?”

Winter always made Darcy miss the desert, the dry heat of New Mexico. Basically anywhere but the real-life snowglobe of upstate New York. Specifically, the pile of snow she was currently lying in, no thanks to one Clint Barton. 

Of _course_ he was the world’s best snowball shot — or at least good enough to knock her back a few feet, landing less-than-gracefully in the snow surrounding the compound. Who would have thought the team’s archer would have a strong enough arm to send her flying on her ass? A smarter woman than her, she thought, scolding herself for not thinking of it sooner. 

But really, this was still his fault. 

Clint Barton should have known better than to have a snowball fight with the resident klutz.

“Typical,” Darcy scoffed, trying to keep her chattering teeth from catching her tongue. “You dick.”

The wool peacoat she had —the warmest thing in her closet— didn’t stand a chance against the freshly-fallen snow, and Darcy could feel it lodged in every crevice of her person. Wet, cold, and miserable, she shot Clint her most pathetic look.

Darcy Lewis hated winter.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you were so uncoordinated,” he shot back with a smirk, offering a hand to help her up nonetheless. 

Crossing her arms, she was not having his sudden show of chivalry.

“Wow, Barton, you filthy liar. You totally knew. _You_ were the one in charge of my SHIELD training,” she said, pout in full force. “So, now you have to make it up to me. It’s only fair.”

The words had barely left her mouth when Clint slid his arms underneath her knees and neck and swept her up and out of the snow. 

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll get you warmed up.”

Darcy yelped as he threw her over his shoulder and began trudging towards the compound, laughing as she flailed in his grasp, “Clint, put me down!”

She could feel the chuckle reverberate in his chest, as the snow that had been in her coat collar slid down her bare back.

“Cliiiiiint!!”

“Stop squirming,” he instructed. “If I drop you, it’ll be your own fault.”

Darcy huffed and crossed her arms, letting gravity take hold of her legs as he navigated the last few steps to her —no, scratch that— _his_ room. 

Oh, no. No way.

He had another thing coming if he thought he was getting laid after dumping her in the snow. 

She bounced as he tossed her on the bed, door behind him long-closed. Neither of them bothered with the lights. Darcy was intent on holding firm, putting on her best unimpressed face. But Clint was undeterred, removing his coat and then hers, slow and methodical as he kissed her rough and wet. He peppered kisses down her neck, fingers deftly unbuttoning her one by one.

He hurled the lump of wool across the room, out of sight as she tried to catch her breath.

She kept trying to tell herself she couldn’t, in good conscience, reward bad behaviour. But thinking was getting harder with the way his lips worked her, and the heat was already pooling. She propped herself up on her elbows while he towered over her on the bed.

Clint was clearly up for a challenge. 

Darcy half expected him to pounce with the way he was looking at her, but his hand slid under his own shirt instead, pulling it off in a private show. The _tease_. Abs, scars, and the frayed edges of bandages, all lit by the streak of light coming in from a crack in the curtains as he slowly discarded the fabric.

OK, well, maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea.

Down to his boxer briefs, the smirk was back as he thumbed the waistband but quickly decided otherwise. Darcy probably shouldn’t have been as disappointed as she was. 

No, she was a strong woman. She would hold firm.

Crawling over her onto the bed, those blue eyes shining in the dim light, he looked like a predator going in for the kill. She gladly leaned into the kiss, tongues slipped as he cupped her face. His breath was still hot on her lips as he husked in a low voice, “Let’s get you out of those wet clothes.”

Eight little words in that signature growl, and all Darcy’s self restraint went out the window. 

God damn Clint Barton, and all the things she would let him do to her.

His fingertips caught the hem of her shirt, pulling it up inch by inch as he skimmed her sides. It was over her head and across the room before she knew it. The button, a draw of a zipper, a tug on her jeans and she was free of her clothes. Darcy was suddenly thankful she’d chosen her slightly nicer lingerie today. It was worth it for the way his eyes darkened alone, brushing calloused hands up from hip to shoulder-blades in appreciation.

“So beautiful,” he mumbled against her skin.

Clint was already onto his next target, teeth, lips and tongue tracing lines above the cups of her bra. He made quick work of it, disappearing across the room as he went right back to business. Darcy’s breath hitched as he took her nipple into his mouth, teeth grazing them as she gasped. Clint always devoted extra time here, groping and nipping the milky skin.

“What? There’s a lot to enjoy,” Clint defended to her amused smile.

“You’re such a tease.”

Eyebrow quirked, he lowered his mouth to the waistband of her panties, lips mapping the exposed skin as he held her gaze. “Oh, this? This is nothing.”

And as much as she wanted to tell him to get on with it —to stop screwing with her— there was something about him taking care of her, the patience and reverence, that was so different from their usual gnashing of teeth and tongue. 

Which honestly was usually pretty hot, but this… this was something _else_.

“Mm, I like you like this,” Clint drawled, placing a kiss on her neck, then that spot just behind her ear, before trailing his lips to hers. Darcy shivered as a feather-light finger traced a line down her middle, arching her back in anticipation as he breathed, “All mine.”

Goosebumps trailed down her leg at his open-mouthed kisses leading down to her panties. He took his time peeling her out of the last of it, leaving no inch of skin untouched. Leaving her exposed and utterly breathless.

She was already so wet in anticipation, dying from all the teasing. Trying to point Clint in the right direction, her knees fell apart for him. She arched into his touch as his fingers quickly found her slit, circling what she was so desperately hoping for. A little friction. A little stretch. Anything.

“Now is _so_ not the time to tease, Clint,” Darcy said, though she was having a hard time getting the words out.

Taking that as his cue, he kissed her like he meant it, trailing his lips and tongue all the way down her front. Settling between her legs, he gripped thighs and licked a strip through the slick, _just_ hitting her clit. She could feel him laugh against her as she moaned, threading her fingers into his hair. Trying to nudge him just a little…

“I’m getting there, darlin’,” he groused. “You can’t rush perfection.”

He knew just how to work her. It wasn’t long before he had two fingers pumping in and out of her, lips locked on all the right places. With a crook of his fingers, the tempo and pressure, Darcy was singing his praises to the ceiling, breath caught in her chest and orgasm coiling.

“ _Clint._ ”

She was so far gone all it took was his teeth catching her clit, stroking her through the crest as she let go and cried out. It took a second for her to come back to, looking down to find Clint licking his fingers clean at the foot of the bed.

“My turn,” she said, crawling towards him on shaky hands and knees. “Stand up.”

And he did, no questions asked as she took a moment to trace the peaks and valleys of his abs, the lines of his scars, pressing wet kisses to the bruised skin and trailing her tongue down past his belly button. 

“For the record, I find it deeply unfair that you’re still dressed.”

Her fingers fumbled, still coming down from the high as she reached for his waistband and tugged. Clint kicked off his boxers and leaned a knee on the bed as Darcy settled on her knees, making sure to give him a show of cleavage. It was his favourite view.

“I didn’t hear you complaining two minutes ago.”

But, if he was going to be a tease, two could play that game. 

Wrapping her hand around the base, she could feel how hard he was. She licked a single stripe up the underside of his cock, wide eyes staring up at him as his fingers threaded through her hair. Swirling her tongue around the tip, she didn’t take him all the way, looking up at him as a challenge.

“OK, I get it,” he breathed. “You can tease too. But darlin’, _baby_ , Darcy, please.”

That was the only magic word she’d need, hoping he’d learned his lesson. She wrapped her lips around the thick head, bobbing up and down as he sighed. His hand gently guided her head down his length, and she could hear the raspy moans as his cock hit the back of her throat. Her fingers cupped his balls, kneading them as Clint sighed, satisfied and close. 

She could feel him tense under her as he pulled away. 

“Turn around,” Clint rasped.

“Is that an order, _baby_?” Darcy shot him a playful look.

He hooked his arm around her and flipped her in response. Evidently done with teasing, Clint pressed her back roughly to his chest, cupping her breasts from behind. She was dripping, begging for him. Grinding her hips in defiance, his right hand moved to her core before disappearing again. 

“Testing my patience, sweetheart?” he crooned, tip teasing her entrance as she whimpered. “Game’s up.”

Thrusting in one smooth stroke, he filled her to the brim, a guttural moan pouring from her mouth at the feeling, “Fuck.”

Clint pounded into her, hands gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises, but she didn’t mind. She relished in the growls, groans, and the breathy moans hot in her ear. Darcy met every pull and thrust, chasing her release, trying to find that spot. It wasn’t long before Clint got the hint, angling slightly to hit something inside her that sent her over the edge. 

His fingers quickly found her clit, riding her through it as he whispered in her ear, “Come for me, darlin’. Come on, let go for me. You feel so good wrapped around me.”

Her knees nearly gave out from beneath her, entire body shuddering as she cried out. Riding her through it, Clint wasn’t far behind, and she could feel him tense as he spilled inside her.

He pulled out his softening cock, and they both collapsed on the bed, still panting. Throwing an arm around his front, Darcy lay her head on his chest. She was happy to listen to his heartbeat as she caught her breath.

“You’re so pretty when you’re fucked out,” Clint crooned, caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumbs.

All Darcy could manage was a content sigh, snuggling deeper into his chest, knowing that she’d have to go and wash up shortly. She just wanted to enjoy this sweet, warm moment.

Clint, however, had other ideas.

“So, do you need me to chuck you into the snow to get you started again, or are you good for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> A winter fic in August? It’s just been that kind of year.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. All comments, kudos and bookmarks are loved and cherished.
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://pasmonblog.tumblr.com/), where I post comic book content, work updates, and behind-the-scenes commentary.


End file.
